For Another's honor
by SpaceRoses
Summary: Complete! A rival Martial Arts school in Tokyo begins to sprend rumors about Kenshin and Kaoru in an effort to drive Kaoru out of business.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kenshin or any of his friends. They are the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and anyone else who has partially ownership on them.

**Author's Note: **This story is going to have two chapters, so it is relatively short. Read and Review if you like, I do accept anonymous reviews, but Flames will be ignored! Thank you!

**1**

"Any man that does woman's work must be getting something special in return," the loud grating voice rang out over the market place, being joined by a thin reedy one.

"You're correct there, that guy at the Kamiya dojo is receiving something for all of his help and it's not a bed, not an empty one at least."

Kamiya Kaoru's face flushed red as she heard the insults and frantically she blinked her eyes, trying to control the embarrassed tears that threatened to betray the fact that she had heard.

She had to get back to the dojo before she did something rash.

She picked up her basket and took a few yen from her purse, placing them in the outstretched hand of the merchant while not fully meeting the cold glare from the merchant's wife.

These two men had been spreading terrible lies about her and a border at her family home, Himura Kenshin.

There was no truth in the lies but she couldn't challenge the men who were spreading them, because it would be her word against the fact that Kenshin was her border.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself as she walked back to the dojo as behind her the thin voice rang out, "Of course any man that does laundry can't be much of a warrior."

8888

The steam rose off the pot as Kenshin checked the stew he had told Kaoru he would make for lunch while she went to the market.

He was glad she was leaving the dojo, she hadn't gone out into Tokyo in almost a month and she seemed to become more grave and depressed as the days had dragged on,.

Yes, a trip into town would do her some good, that it would.

The door to the dojo opened and Kenshin looked up, expecting either Sanosuke or Yahiko to come in, claiming to be starving, but they hadn't come in.

"Aname, Suzume, what is wrong?" he asked when he saw the two girls tear streaked faces.

Aname ran over and wrapped her arms around Keshin's neck while Suzume contented herself with gripping his sleeve, neither girl attempting to explain what was wrong with them.

Aname kept crying for a few minutes before she was able to stammer out any explanation, "Some people were saying bad things 'bout you and Kaoru."

Suzume nodded empathically to her sister's statement.

Kenshin managed to pry Aname's arms off his neck and wiped her cheeks with the edge of his free sleeve, "What did they say?"

"They said that you used her, and that you did bad things together and that you weren't a warrior and you needed a woman to defend you," Aname hurriedly said as Suzume kept nodding in agreement.

Once Aname had finished, Suzume asked a question of her own, "It's not true, is it Uncle Ken?"

Kenshin shook his head as he maneuvered his arm so that he could see the both of girls' faces, "No it's not true, what you overheard were jealous people who were trying to make Miss Kaoru look like a bad person so she would leave. Just forget you ever heard it and don't tell anyone else or you will only be helping those people," he said in a firm voice.

Both girls nodded seriously and let go of him as the door to the dojo opened and again Kenshin looked up, expecting the other two but again he was wrong.

"Miss Kaoru? I thought you were going to eat at the market." Kenshin said as she placed her basket on the floor and began to walk towards her room.

"I decided to come back early, that's all."

Kenshin gestured towards the pot, "Would you like to eat or have you already?"

"I'm not hungry." Kaoru answered as she opened the door to her room and went in, shutting it tightly behind her.

Kenshin stared after her for a moment before he stood up from the floor and began to gather bowls and spoons, "Well would you two like to eat, as it seems no one else is coming?"

Two enthusiastic cheers greeted his suggestion which he decided to interpret as a "yes".

8888

The full moon shown down and lighted the gardens of the Kamiya dojo and the man who was walking in them.

Kenshin couldn't sleep, the information the girls had given him had also given him an idea of what had been bothering Kaoru.

The sound of someone weeping drew him towards the pond.

"Miss Kaoru, you should be asleep, that you should."

Kaoru started and jerked around, wiping the tears from her cheeks self-consciously, "Kenshin, I-I didn't hear you come up."

He walked over and sat beside her, "Is something bothering you?"

Kaoru looked back into the pond and heaved a sigh, "Kenshin, it's not fair. You're always so nice, and understanding and helpful. You're just a jerk!" She suddenly yelled, bursting into tears again.

Kenshin waited quietly until the outburst had faded and the only sounds were the crickets and Kaoru's slightly labored breathing, "Why don't you try to sleep? Whatever is bothering you might be gone in the morning."

Kaoru shook her head, "You're wrong," she whispered, "But I'll try to sleep."

Kenshin smiled and stood before helping Kaoru to her feet.

"You never know what will happen, that you don't." he reminded her.

8888

Two hours later, Kenshin sat up and gently eased off his futon.

Moving quickly in the dark, he changed into a dark blue shirt and strapped his sword to his hip.

He stepped into the hall and paused.

Yahiko's soft snores were barely distinguishable as Sano's louder snores echoed through the paper walls, covering any small noise Kenshin made.

Satisfied that everyone was asleep he walked towards the front door and eased it open.

There were some rumors that needed to be disproved and needed to be disproved quickly.

8888

Kaoru had lived in the dojo long enough to be able to distinguish any sound that was unusual so when she heard the door open, she instantly woke up from a restless doze.

Rolling off her futon, she grabbed an over-kimono and her boken in one smooth move.

She stepped into the hall and readied herself to face the intruder.

The only thing she saw was the door closing as softy as it had been opened.

Gripping her weapon tighter, she walked to the door and pulled it back open.

By the waning light of the moon she saw Kenshin opening the gate.

"Kenshin!" she whispered under her breath, a cold dread settling in the pit of her stomach.

He was leaving.

When she had first met him, he had warned her that he probably wouldn't stay long but she hadn't counted on how much she'd miss him.

Running towards the gate, she grabbed the edge of his sleeve, "Kenshin, what are you doing?"

Kenshin released the gate and turned to face her, "M-Miss Kaoru!"

"Are you leaving again?" Kaoru asked softly.

"No, at least not to go wandering."

Kaoru let go of his sleeve and stepped back a little, "But if you aren't leaving to wander again, then where are you going?"

"I need to finish a few things." Kenshin answered evasively.

Kaoru opened her mouth to protest when Kenshin suddenly hugged her, "Don't worry about me. Just stay here and I'll be back in a few hours."

Before Kaoru could argue or even answer, Kenshin had let go of her and walked out of the gate, carefully closing it behind him.

Running back to the house, Kaoru hurriedly got dressed.

Whatever Kenshin was doing, she couldn't let him do it alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kenshin, nor do I own the show. The only things I own are the bad guys.

**Author's Note:** This story is rated "T" for some adult themes, battle scenes and one naughty word at the end.Thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who is waiting for this story to update. You guys are great. Thank you!

**2**

The strong smell of sake was almost overpowering as Kenshin opened the door to the bar.

The slightly smoky atmosphere dimmed the lanterns hanging from the ceiling though the late hour had allowed for the air to clear some.

Loud, raucous laughter drew his attention to a pair of men at a small table.

"I might go out to the Kamiya dojo tomorrow and see if she needs anymore help. The pay might be agreeable," the larger of the two choked out, sending the smaller one into a fresh wave of amusement.

The owner came over to their table, "You? Go work at that school instead of your own? That lady must be paying pretty good wages."

"She's not paying money, but she must have other things she can offer in return for work, at least enough to keep that little red-haired guy there for this long."

The owner grumbled something under his breath about their disrespectful comment and began to turn down some of the lanterns, "It's time for you two to leave."

After ushering them out of his establishment, he turned to where Kenshin had been but no one was there.

"Strange," he thought as he scratched his head, "I thought someone had been there."

8888

Kenshin leaned against the wall of the building as he watched the other two walk down the street, looking for a place to rest for a few hours.

He had left as the owner had prepared to close up.

Straightening up, he placed a hand on the handle of his sword and stepped into the street.

He took a few steps in the direction he had seen the two go when someone grabbed the back of his shirt in an attempt to turn him around.

Turning to face his attacker, he realized who it was, "I asked you to stay at the dojo Miss Kaoru, that I did."

Kaoru released his shirt, "You lied about having things to do in town."

As she spoke, she studied his slight flushed face and bright eyes.

Finally she realized what was going on, "You heard what those men said tonight, didn't you?" she whispered.

Kenshin nodded, "I was inside of the bar and I did hear what they said."

"And so now you're here to fight them, aren't you?"

"I do not want to, that I don't. But if I need to I will." Kenshin admitted.

Kaoru laid a hand on Kenshin's arm, stopping him from turning to follow the men, "Please Kenshin, don't get involved. This isn't your fight."

Kenshin shook her hand off and started to walk down the street when Kaoru's voice stopped him, "This is about honor, isn't it? Those men questioned yours and now you're going to fight them."

Kenshin turned around again and faced her, "This isn't about my honor, it's about yours."

He continued to go, but paused, "Please go back to the dojo, I do not want you getting hurt, Miss Kaoru, that I don't."

Kaoru stood with her mouth slightly open as she watched him walk away, what kind of man was Kenshin, who'd be willing to die for her honor?

8888

Kenshin found the two men standing by the river and he quietly walked up behind them and paused.

"When Kamiya Kaoru's few remaining supporters hear about what had been going on at that dojo they'll desert her and she'll be forced to leave Tokyo or be punished for her actions, leaving our dojo as one of the few schools left in the neighborhood." The larger of the two men were talking, still oblivious to Kenshin's presence.

The smaller man cleared his throat, "But Taro, how will we get the proof?"

"Don't worry Haru, proof is not needed. People belief everything they hear and if we say the right things people won't ask questions."

Haru laughed softly, "And once we've made an example of that woman, all the women will realize it's time they got back to their places in the kitchen."

Kenshin had heard enough and stepped into the open, "I can't allow you to do what you're planning, that I can't."

Taro's face changed into an expression of disgust as he spun around and saw who it was, "You!"

Kenshin stood a little straighter and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, "I respectfully ask you to stop spreading your lies and tarnishing the honor of the Kamiya family."

Suddenly Taro's expression changed to one of amusement, "Haru, did you hear that? He wants us to stop spreading the rumors!"

Haru joined in, "Who do you think you are that you can order us like that?"

"I am just a wander and a friend of Miss Kaoru, that I am. But I don't know who you are."

Taro puffed his chest out proudly, "I am the master of the Ito style of Martial arts, Ito Taro."

Kenshin nodded, "I have heard that you teach a very strong fighting style."

"Our family has always taught the most powerful style in Japan, and it is far better then the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu style or whatever style you use, wanderer."

"Really?" Kenshin asked mildly.

Taro reached a hand under his coat and pulled out his concealed sword, "If you doubt my words why don't you test me? I see you also are carrying a sword."

Reluctantly, Kenshin drew his sword, "I will fight you but under one condition, if you lose, you will leave Miss Kaoru and her school alone."

"Very well but I will kill you so don't waste your time stating conditions."

Haru backed away from the two men as Taro circled Kenshin looking for a weakness.

Suddenly he charged forward, intent on ending this fight with one blow but Kenshin was gone.

"Over here."

Taro turned towards the sound of the voice and found Kenshin standing a few feet away, waiting for Taro to charge again.

Twice more Taro attempted to attack Kenshin, only to run into empty air where the wanderer had been standing.

Finally he stopped running and faced Kenshin, "I'm growing tired of this game, why don't you just stand still and let me kill you? You're only delaying the inevitable."

Kenshin didn't see Taro's arm moving for the dagger in his belt until it was buried in his arm.

Grimacing in pain, Kenshin looked up in time to barely block Taro's sword as the man charged him again.

Twisting his blade off of Taro's he struck the man hard in the neck, stunning him into unconsciousness.

Turning slightly, he watched as Haru approached the fallen man.

"Take him and leave." Kenshin ordered quietly.

Nodding in terror, Haru pulled Taro up from the ground, supporting the man as he slowly regained his senses.

After Kenshin was sure they were gone he dropped his sword on the ground and sank to his knees, the dagger in his arm throbbing now that the battle was over.

With a sharp intake of breath, he pulled the knife from his arm and clumsily tore a piece of his shirt away to make a crude bandage.

After he had tended to his wound, he picked up the dagger and threw it into the river.

For several minutes he stood there watching the water until the bark of a dog roused him from his stupor.

He glanced towards the east and noted the sky was getting lighter.

It was time to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing. And I never will.

**Epilogue**

Kaoru started awake as the latch on the gate rattled.

Looking around in confusion she realized she was on the porch, but why had she fallen asleep outside?

Suddenly, memories of the night before rushed over her and she bolted to the gate.

Kenshin was standing there, trying to lock it again as exhaustion began to over run his mind.

Kaoru reached past him and finished the latch.

As she placed a hand on his arm, he hissed in pain slightly and she pulled back looking at the blood that had seeped through the bandage.

"Kenshin what happened?" She asked quietly as he sat down on the edge of the porch to rest.

"Those men will not be tarnishing your family's honor anymore, that they won't." Kenshin whispered.

Kaoru felt there was something he wasn't telling her, but his story could wait.

"We'd better treat your arm before the others get up," she said suddenly, standing up to go back into the house to retrieve some medicine, but paused, "Kenshin? What will we tell Sano and Yahiko if they want to know what happened to you?"

"Don't worry Miss Kaoru, we'll think of something."

8888

"Kenshin? What happened to you?" Yahiko asked when he saw Kenshin staring mutely into a cup of tea.

Looking towards the boy, Kenshin smiled tiredly, "We had some trouble last night."

Sano put down his chopsticks and eyed his friend, "What kind of trouble?"

Kaoru suddenly jumped in, "A coupe of cats got into a fight on the porch and Kenshin had to chase them off."

Sano picked up his bowl of food again, "Must have been one hell of a cat fight," he muttered.

When the other two weren't looking, Kaoru and Kenshin exchanged small smiles.

Some stories are best left untold and this was one of them.

_Fin. _


End file.
